It is common for a vehicle mechanic to use a vehicle maintenance platform (hereinafter referred to as ‘platform’) for performing various maintenance activities underneath a vehicle. For example, the vehicle mechanic (hereinafter referred to as ‘mechanic’) may utilize the platform, such as a creeper, to access a bottom portion of the vehicle to perform various maintenance activities by sliding/rolling the platform underneath the vehicle. Generally, the platform includes a body support platform to support mechanic's body and a wheel assembly for facilitating movement of the platform from one place to another. The mechanic may lie on the body support platform and roll under the vehicle using the wheel assembly of the platform, while the vehicle is held at a particular height above the ground level using a hydraulic lift, a mechanical jack, and the like.
Generally, while the mechanic is positioned underneath the vehicle, there is a lack of ample light for the mechanic to properly see and perform work on the bottom portion (i.e., the underside) of the vehicle. This is primarily due to the fact that various components of the vehicle and the mechanic's body may block the light coming from a light source, such as garage lighting. Such blockage may cause a dimly lit region to be formed in the bottom portion of the vehicle, thereby inconveniencing the mechanic that is attempting to perform the maintenance activities.
A few techniques known in the art address the above problem of insufficient light in the bottom portion of the vehicle. In one such technique, the mechanic utilizes a portable light source. Typically, the mechanic positions the portable light source near the platform such that the portable light source illuminates the bottom portion of the vehicle. In some cases, the mechanic holds the portable light source in his/her hand at a desired position, or he/she may keep it on the ground near the platform. Alternatively, the mechanic may also hang the portable light source upon any suitable component of the bottom portion of the vehicle by using a hook (or other fastener) incorporated on the light source or by an electrical cord that is utilized to provide electrical power to the portable light source from a conventional wall socket. The electrical cord is connected at one end to the portable light source and to the wall socket at other end, for providing electrical power to the portable light source from the conventional wall socket.
Such a portable light source has various drawbacks associated therewith. For example, the portable light source requires a connection (and proximity) to a conventional wall socket for obtaining electrical power to power itself. However, sometimes an electrical outlet such as the conventional wall socket is not easily accessible or not available at all near the vehicle. In such cases, it becomes very cumbersome for the mechanic to perform maintenance activities in and around the bottom portion of the vehicle. Further, it is inconvenient for the mechanic to hold the portable light source in his/her hand while performing the maintenance activities. Also, holding the portable light source with one hand may be tiresome and also may reduce the efficiency of the mechanic, as he/she will only be able to perform the maintenance activities with one hand. Further, when the mechanic keeps the portable light on the ground, the electrical cord and the portable light itself cause obstructions in movement of the platform. Particularly, the electrical cord and the portable light cause obstructions in the rolling of the wheels of the platform.